A New Caretaker
by dannyFANtom99
Summary: Undergrowth came back to get revenge. He decided that Danny is much more powerful than the Sam. So he decided to control Danny and use him to rule the world. Danny had control over Tucker and Jazz. Leaving Sam to find a way to help Danny. Then, she got help from Dani. They were visited by Clockwork and told them to get help from The Justice League. Will they be able to save Danny?
1. A Slight Change In Plans

"And...1...and...2...and...3...an-" Danny was cut of by his ghost sense and belly flopped into the mat as his hands slipped off of the bar. "Man...you need to get in shape." Tucker replied. Danny gave him a nasty look. "Oh please. I'm PERFECTLY in shape." "Really? Then show me. Run the block in less than 3 minutes. GO!" "Okay! Fine! You win! Just don't say 'run the block' EVER AGAIN." Then they both burst out in laughter.

The school bell rang as everyone crowded the door to get away from the horrid Casper High. Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked over to the Nasty Burger to hang out as they usually do.

Danny started to stare at Paulina. The perfect, flawless, and popular girl at Casper High. Sam squirt out her ketchup packet all over Danny's face. "Oops! My bad..." Sam did that to make Danny stop looking at Paulina. Sam liked Danny a lot. She was just afraid that if she said anything...it would hurt their friendship. But overall, Sam also hated Paulina.

"HEY!" Danny said jokingly. Danny was a little mad at Sam on the outside, but on the inside...he knew that she did that because Sam liked him. He was just too afraid to speak up...or make the first move.

"What in the name of technology is this?" Tucker picked up a weed that seemed to be growing out of the ground. Then they heard a blood-curdling scream. "I think I might have a guess." Danny ran to the bathroom to go ghost, then meet Sam and Tucker outside.

"FLESHDWELLERS!" YOU HAVE CUT DOWN MY CHILDREN! YOU WILL ONCE AGAIN FEEL THE PAIN OF UNDERGROWTH!"

Undergrowth knocked over a bunch of cars and grabbed Team Phantom with his vines. "Samantha, we meet again. You know what I want from you." Undergrowth said pulling her closer. Sam was resisting looking him in the eyes by scrunching her face and tilting her head. "Don't even think about putting one of your filthy hands on her!" Danny's eyes were glowing a dangerous icy blue. He looked Undergrowth straight in the eyes while ice beams came out of his eyes and froze Undergrowth, which made him shrink a little.

"Hmmm. Maybe I don't need Samantha to rule with me. I'm thinking otherwise..."


	2. The Controlling

Danny looked at Undergrowth with a dirty look. "Oh no. You did not just say what I thought you said." "Oh just because its you that he wants now it makes this even more terrible for you?!" The goth girl replied in anger. "No! That's not what I meant at all!" "Then what did you mean?!" "Uh..." "That's what I thought." "Wait why are we arguing when I could be kicking Undergrowth's butt?" Danny asked while struggling to move forward. He failed though, as the vines squeezed a little blood out of him. Blood was dripping off of his arm, and Sam gave him a concerned look.

"God damn it! I've had enough with you Undergrowth! I'll...I'll finish you right now!" Danny said while clutching his arm. His eyes were glowing a dangerous, yet strangely dark blue. Undergrowth spread a wide grin on his face.

Danny's eyes twitched massively while his eyes flickered between dark blue and dark green a few times. "Danny are you okay?" Sam said looking very concerned. Danny freakishly whipped his head around to them with his eyes glowing a blinding neon green. "What do you think? HAHAH! I'm perfectly fine!" Danny seemed to be losing his mind. "Danny? You look like you're having a massive sugar rush. Seriously dude. SNAP OUT OF IT!" Tucker was really concerned for his friend.

Danny's insides were screaming in pain as Undergrowth proceeded in his plan. Resisting the craziness, Danny tried and struggled...but only managed to say a few words to warn his friends. "Sam..T-tucker...HELP!" The halfa screamed before his eyes turned a deep, dark, green. Danny couldn't resist his power and had to give in.

Undergrowth released the ghost boy from the vines and let him fly free. Undergrowth had no idea where he was going...but trusted him to do something beneficial.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM YOU...YOU FIEND!" Sam screamed while tears rolled down her face. "Don't worry Samantha. He's helping me create a new and better world. Mwahahaha..." Undergrowth chuckled replying to the goth girl. "You let him go RIGHT NOW or I'll...I'll...umm..." Sam stuttered. "Or you'll what? Face it Samantha. I'm much more powerful than you are."

"You won't win. Just because I'm a mortal doesn't mean that I can't defeat you." Stated the goth girl. "You asked for it..." Undergrowth said with an evil grin spread across his face. "Wait...asked for what?" Sam was really confused. Then she realized that the vines slowly started to squeeze her tightly. The goth girl watched in horror as blood dripped down her leg.

"What the hell?!" I've worked off my ass fighting you pathetic ghosts to try and make Amity Park a safer place and this is what I get in return?!" Sam was really mad at Undergrowth.

"Fine I'll release you...but with one cost..." Undergrowth said with an evil grin. "Okay. Anything to get away from you." Sam's voice started to crack...but she ignored it.

Undergrowth released her. When he was about to tell her what to do...the goth girl started to run towards FentonWorks. "See ya sucker!" Sam yelled as she laughed and ran away.

"I'll get her back..." Undergrowth mumbled. "Daniel!" Undergrowth shouted. Danny came to Undergrowth. "Yes father?" "I want you to go and control Samantha. Then bring her to me." "Yes father." Danny replied while flying away.

"She has no idea what she's in for..."


	3. Finding Sam

Danny flew up into the sky as he searched the ground below him. No sight of Sam. He decided to check the FentonWorks. Danny went intangible so that Sam wouldn't see him. He saw her in the lab so he flew in there. Sam was holding the infinity map. "I better get to Clockwork and see if he can help me." Sam wished.

"And what makes you think that I'll let you do that?" The controlled halfa said. With a evil grin spread across his face, Danny shot an ectoblast at Sam. Sam looked shocked at Danny's blast. He had that look that said 'I don't care if I hurt you'. It was like he wasn't even trying to fight the control.

"Come on Danny! I know you want to fight the control! Please try!" Sam said with fear in her eyes. "Maybe I don't want to fight it." Danny said but his eyes turned from a deep green to a blood red. "D-Danny? What's going on?" Sam asked worriedly. "Are you okay?" Sam continued. "Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Danny asked evilly as he pulls Sam in closer.

Sam scrunched her face and tilted her head away from him. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Sam screamed. "Just give it up Sam. You can't win here." Danny stated.

"And what makes you think that?"

"Because I have Tucker and Jazz. Face it. You're all alone. You can't fight back."

"What?! You have Tucker and Jazz? What are you going to do with them?!"

"They're going to help me."

"Help you do what?"

"Feed the children."

"So you're going to kill them?!"

"Yes. Otherwise they're just useless humans. Just like you."

"Oh my god Danny stop it! You're being such an asshole!" Sam shouted angrily. She attempted to suck Danny in the Fenton Thermos to bring to Clockwork, but before she could react, Danny shot an ectoblast at her, sending her flying into the ghost zone. Danny still somehow saw an image of Sam there, which confused him. He saw her right in front of the closed ghost zone doors. Sam left behind a clone of herself that she made at Vlad's house to trick Danny (of course the clone was lifeless).

"Ok Sam. Fine. I'll finish you right now!" Danny said angrily as he shot an ectoblast at Sam's clone. The clone's lifeless body slammed against the ghost zone doors and fell to the floor. Danny had completed his mission and flew back to his room.

It was a suitable room on the top of a big purple tree. He sat there for a few minutes, which quickly turned into a few hours.

Meanwhile, Sam was talking to Clockwork to see if he could help her save Danny. "I'm sorry Samantha but there's not much that I can do." Clockwork replied. "But there has to be some way that you can help me!" Sam cried. "H-he can't just suffer like this! He's living in hell right now trying to fight back! There has to be someone who can help me!" Sam was crying in the loss of her best friend/crush. Her whole world was being torn apart. "Okay...there might be one group of people...but there are a couple people missing from the group." Clockwork looked nervous. "If you really think it's worth it, we can take a chance on Danny, but it's risky. I would advise you to the Justice League...but some members are missing."

"What?! How'd they go missing?!"

"Nobody knows. Because that's what going missing MEANS."

"Ugh! How many of them do I have left."

"Umm...2? Hehe...PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Wait, I'm a ghost, I'm already dead...PLEASE DON'T RE-KILL ME!"

Sam rolled her eyes at Clockwork.

"Who are they?" Sam asked. "Let's see..." Clockwork said while looking on his computer, "Kara...and Batman." Clockwork finished. He grabbed a large medallion, similar to the one that Danny received when he fought his future self. He held it against the screen with a picture of Kara and Batman, then both of the Justice League members appeared on a nearby platform.

"I also want you to find Danielle and get help from her." Clockwork advised. "She should be somewhere in the ghost zone...I think she's near your portal." Clockwork added. "Thanks Clockwork!" Sam yelled while going towards her portal with the last of the Justice League.

Shortly, she ran into Danielle who was about to go through the portal. "DANIELLE DON'T GO THROUGH THE PORTAL!" Sam yelled. "Sam? Is that you? Why are you in the ghost zone? And why are you with Batman and Kara?" Danielle asked. "Danny's in trouble. I visited Clockwork to see if he could help me. He told my to find you, and he gave me the last of the Justice League." Sam told Danielle. Danielle looked worried. "What happened?" Danielle asked nervously. "He's being controlled by Undergrowth and he's going to feed Tucker and Jazz to the plants." Sam replied. "WHAT?!" Danielle was shocked.

"Listen Danielle, you have to help me! My home is being destroyed! And...I just want Danny back." Sam said. Her head dropped as tears dripped down her face. "Don't worry," Danielle replied, "we'll save him. So, are you ready to kick some ghost-plant ass?!"

"Hell yeah I am!" Sam replied.

"Okay, let's do this!" Danielle cheered.

Sam pulled a ghost gun out of her purple spider backpack. "I'm ready!" Sam replied. They both stepped through the portal with Kara and Batman, hoping for the best. But they were shocked by who they saw...


	4. Betrayal

"Vlad?" Sam asked in shock. "How'd you survive...and why are you here?" Vlad seemed like he was having a mental breakdown. His shiny, white hair was completely messed up, and his suit was torn apart in multiple places. "I came here to ask why THIS has been slithering all over my mansion in Wisconsin!" Vlad replied while pointing to a mind vine. He was breathing heavily...so I could tell that the vine had been tackling him. "Hey Vlad, that didn't get stuck in your ear for any time period...DID IT?" Sam asked the millionaire. "Um...yeah why?" Vlad asked confused yet scared. "Vlad...go ghost and fire an ectoblast at the wall." Sam said with a serious tone. If the vine got to his brain, he could snap into a deep control at any second. If his ectoblast was the normal pink, he would be fine, but if it was green...he's in trouble. But Sam was shocked when Vlad fired the blast at her, instead of the wall. Instinctively, Sam threw herself out of the way. Unfortunately, Kara was behind her, so that's who the blast hit instead. She screamed, then fell on all fours in extreme pain. Vlad's blast was a deep, forest green. "Good job Vlad." A person said as they walked through the room. "Who are you and what did you do to Vlad?!" Danielle screamed. "Wow. This is pathetic. You can't even recognize your own cousin." Danny said sarcastically as the light revealed his face. Vlad nodded his head and silently walked out of the room.

"Oh Danielle, clueless Danielle. He's under my control you idiot. And soon, your friend Kara here will too." Danny said while picking Kara up by the top of her shirt. She was unconscious, and she had a dead look on her face. Danny picked Kara up bridal style, then flew to his tree and set Kara down on his bed. "Damn it! I just want my cousin back!" Danielle shouted. She banged her fist against a table and started crying. "Danielle! Watch your language! You're only twelve!" Sam replied. "Oh look who's talking!" Danielle fired back. "Maybe I'll just join Danny and just face the fact that this is how it's going to be. And don't follow me!" Danielle screamed. "Wait Danielle stop! I need your help!" Sam shouted. But it was no use. Danielle was already far away from Sam's eyesight. She only had Batman left. She was hopeless and out of luck. What could she do to stop Undergrowth now? There was only one answer. Frostbite.

Sorry for the short update! I'm trying to update as fast as I can!


	5. 2 New Caretakers

**Sorry it's a small update...but hey it's hard to write a fan fiction really fast! Well...I hope you like it!**

* * *

"I...I'm so confused!" Batman said. "Wow. You finally spoke." Sam replied sarcastically. "Well...I just thought it was weird that your friend has turned against you, took Kara, dragged Danielle along with him, and is going to kill his best friend and sister!" Batman fired back. "Okay, so you were paying attention. Now stop thinking and help me!" Sam shouted. "Okay, okay! So let's think of a plan." Batman pondered. "Or...we could just get over there and fight Undergrowth!" Sam screamed gesturing towards the middle of town. "That'll work too..." Batman wondered off. Sam then looked at the portal. "I might know how to fight him..." Sam said. "Oh great." Batman said while face-palming himself. Sam couldn't help but laugh at him.

Meanwhile, Danny was a little busy...

"Okay, now where did I put those mind vines..." Danny drifted off. He laid Kara down on his bed, and she was still unconscious. Danny shuffled through all of his drawers until he finally found them. He set one next to Kara's face and let it slip into her ear. She shot up with a murderous scream and ran into Danny's bathroom ((GROSS!)). Kara fell down on all-fours in pain. Then it struck. That uncontrollable pain. She would scream...but it was no use. Only Danny would hear her. She then fell into the control. Only, she looked different.

She had long, straight, black hair, that went down to her back, with a few dark green streaks. She also had a strapless, tight, dark green dress that ended just above her knees, a black anklet with silver spikes, and dark green flats for shoes. She walked out of the room and fell asleep on Danny's bed. He was about to say something to Kara, but then someone knocked on his door.

Danny opened his door to find his cousin. "Danielle? What are you doing here?" Danny asked. "Take me" Danielle said. "Just take me. I can't be with Sam anymore...I-I just can't. I want to be with you." Danielle continued. "Is this a trick?" Danny asked. "No...it's not..." Danielle replied. Her head slumped down and hugged Danny. "I realized it was just too hard to fight back, so I thought, this is the way it's going to be, what can I do? I just wanted you back, well...not like this...but what else could I do? So...take me." Danielle said. "But...first of all, just curious...what are you going to do with me?" Danielle asked curiously. "Oh you'll see..." Danny said with an evil grin spread across his face. "Danny? What are you going to do wi-AAHHH!" Danielle screamed as a mind vine slipped through her ear. She fell into a deep control and her eyes turned into a dark green shade, and her jumpsuit was dark green and black, just like Danny's of course. "That's what." Danny said. He chuckled evilly as Danielle fell unconscious. Danny set her down on his bed next to Kara.

Danny dropped everything when he heard a scream. It sounded like...Sam. He went outside to see what was going on...but didn't expect to see what he saw. Sam...was a halfa?

* * *

**Haha! Didn't expect that did ya? I like to make twists in stories...**


	6. A Dagger?

**I'm sorry that its short...but here it is**

* * *

Sam's POV (while Danny was taking care of Kara and Danielle, sorry I forgot to write it! XD)

I went into the portal and half-killed myself so I could save my town. I am the true meaning of brave. I went to Frostbite what I could do to save my town. He said it was as simple as becoming a halfa, then winked at me. I got out of the ghost zone, then shut off the portal. I went inside, then turned it on. It stung, but it was worth it for Danny. When I got out, I had snow white, and straight hair, with neon green eyes, a black and white HAZMAT suit, with white gloves, and white boots. I tried shooting an ectoblast across the room, but it was strangely black, I'll figure that out later. "Perfect." I said. I ran over to Undergrowth's 'hideout' area and shot an ectoblast at him, which put a large hole through his stomach. It quickly grew back though, and that's when I started to panic. "Oh shit! I forgot that Undergrowth heals himself!" I muttered under my breath.

"Ahh Samantha, you came back for me! Change your mind about anything..." Undergrowth smirked. He disgusts me so much. "No! I came to save my town, family, and friends!" I shouted. Eh...I could've came up with a better banter, oh well. "Has anything changed in this filthy place?" I fired back. Oooooo finally! I got a good one! Yes! I'm better at banters than I thought! Ugh Sam! FOCUS! "Actually, yes. Things HAVE changed." A familiar voice said. I couldn't quite tell who it was, until I looked at least. It was Danielle.

"Danielle! You...changed..." I replied. Why did she have dark green eyes and a dark green and black jumpsuit? Then Danny came out, he looked just like Danielle. "Yeah I did. And...so did you..." Danielle said while looking at me. Oh yeah. I'm a halfa now. Oops. "Sam? What happened?" Danny asked me. "I half-killed myself. I'm a halfa now." I replied. "But...I don't understand why you'd do that, you have no reason." Danny replied. "Actually, I do! Hello! Earth to Danny! I'm saving you!" I screamed at him. Ugh! He's so clueless. "Saving me from what? You should be saving yourself..." Danny smirked. Oh no. What did I just do?! I felt something start to creep up my back. I turned intangible and saw a mind vine go straight through me. LITERALLY! It kept slithering on, like it had no idea where it was going. Well duh! Vines don't have brains! They just control them. I then mentally slapped myself. STUPID SAM! FOCUS! "Danny, where's the girl I need to take care of?" I heard a voice say. Who is that?! "Ugh we've been over this! She's the only girl that isn't under my control yet!" Danny replied to the voice. I then saw her walk into the light. "Kara?" I asked the girl, "Is that you?" It couldn't be! She's right behind me! Oh wait...Danny took her. I mentally slapped myself again. EVEN MORE STUPID SAM! FOCUS!

"Yes. And I don't want to know who you are. I don't have the patience to wait any longer before I give you to Danny." Kara replied. Then she pulled a dagger out of her back pocket. Didn't see that coming. "Umm...is that really necessary? Ca-can't you just fight me instead? Really, ANYTHING less painful than that!" I replied in shock. "Nope. It's necessary. It's easier to control you when you're injured. Because then you're weak." Kara smirked while polishing her dagger. "FOR GOD SAKE PUT DOWN THE DAGGER! IT'S SO BIG IT COULD BE A SAMURAI SWORD!" I screamed at Kara. "No. You're getting injured whether you like it or not." Kara replied. She then put the dagger edge right on my neck. I looked down at the shining weapon in fear. "Okay then...yo-you were seri-serious..." I stuttered in fear. She then put the dagger back in her back pocket. She smiled evilly...then walked away laughing as I collapse onto the cold, bitter, pavement in pain. Kara left a large slit on my neck from the dagger. All I saw were dark green blurs, and I heard laughter from Danny, Danielle, and Kara. Then I fell into a pitch black world, when all I could hear was Batman cursing at Undergrowth. The last thing I felt was one hand on my cheek, then someone dragging me somewhere. Then I couldn't see, hear, or feel anything. Kara was right...I would get injured in the process.


	7. Too many ectoblasts

**Hi! Here's chapter 7...I hope you like it! Read PhanGirl135's story Why me? or no update!**

* * *

Sam's POV

I woke up in a dark room. It had a creepy aura to it, but I got used to it after living with my parents for 14 years. I was tied up with a rope, and I had a piece of tape covering my mouth. "Great. Just great." I muffled. How do I escape this? I'm not Houdini! I tried to wiggle my way out of the ropes, but it didn't work. I couldn't reach my pocket to get my pocket knife, so I was definitely screwed.

"Finally awake?" I heard someone ask. I look over and I see Danielle standing right next to me. She peeled the tape of of my mouth so I could respond to her. "Oh I'll beet the shit out of you if you don't tell me what's going on!" I screamed at Danielle. She laughed at me mockingly. "You're in an abandoned building. It's abandoned for a reason..." Danielle smirked. Crap. The ceiling started to fall down and I went into a panic. "See ya. Wait...no I won't! You'll be dead after this...hahaha!" Danielle laughed. She turned intangible and flew out of the building. Great. I'm in a falling building right now, and I'm tied up! I screamed for help, even though I new it was no use. I looked up, and saw the first piece of the ceiling crumble. Duh! I'm a halfa now! I can turn intangible! I turned intangible, and watched the ceiling crumble apart. I walked out of the clutches of the rope, then flew out of the building. I turned visible again, then I bumped into Danny. Great...just great.

"Sam? How'd you get out of the building?" Danny asked me. "Would you look at me?" I responded. Yay! I'm getting better at my banters! Ugh focus! "Touché." Danny responded. He doesn't talk like that? What the hell?! Eh just forget it...he's controlled and clueless. "Why aren't you fighting me or something?" I asked Danny. "Why should I be?" He replied to me. "What do you mean?" I asked him. "Why should I do that when Kara and Danielle could?" Danny smirked. Kara and Danielle appeared at his sides. Danielle shot an ectoblast at me while I was caught off guard. It sent me flying back a few feet until I slammed into a nearby brick wall. I glowed a shining black color with ecto energy. I sent a blast back at Danielle and she didn't even budge. What gives? "What the hell?" I screamed, "Why didn't that effect you?" I asked Danielle. "You didn't see me go intangible for a split second?" Danielle asked me. She then threw another ectoblast at me. Ouch! I slammed against the wall again.

"Face it Sam. You can't win here." Danny told me. That sounds familiar. "Quit being an asshole Danny! Again!" I replied to him. Of course he shot an ectoblast at me, which made me crash into the wall. Again! Geez, like brother like clone. Wow. I never thought I'd say that. Focus Sam! I shot an ectoblast back at Danny, but blocked it with a shield. Yet again, Danielle shot an ectoblast at me. "Why don't you just give up?" Danielle asked me. "Why don't you make me?" I asked Danielle. "Sure..." Danielle smirked. She shot three ectoblasts at me, then I slammed into the wall. HARD. The last one electrocuted me, sending me plummeting towards the ground. I screamed, then I fell. Ouch! "That was fun!" Danielle said. Mock, mock, mock. That was all that I heard. All three of them flew away, leaving me alone in the alley. Great. Danny has Kara and Danielle, he's going to kill Jazz and Tucker, and I lost Batman. What am I going to do now? If going to Clockwork just made things worse, then I'm not going back. Or should I...


	8. Finally Perfect

**_So...this is the last chapter...boo! Please review! Oh and also, please private message me if you have any ideas for another story I can write. Thanks and here's the final chapter!_**

* * *

Sam's POV

I got up and started to run towards FentonWorks. I ran through the portal at got to Clockwork. "Samantha? Why are you here again?" Clockwork asked me. "Well...Danny controlled Kara and Danielle, and Batman is missing." I told Clockwork. "Oh geez. So what do you want now?" Clockwork asked me. "I want to go back in time. To when Undergrowth started to control Danny. I want him to control me instead so that Danny can actually fight Undergrowth." I replied to Clockwork. "Okay...if you think it's a good idea. He gave me the medallion, and I went back in time.

"Maybe I don't need Samantha to rule with me...I'm thinking otherwise..." I heard Undergrowth say. I went intangible and grabbed my pocket knife out of my pocket. I cut the mind vine out of the bunch of vines holding Danny, and stuck it in the vines holding me. I left the scene and let the medallion take me back to the current time.

Things had just cleared up, and Danny saved me. But around 3 seconds after I returned to regular time, I didn't remember anything that happened after I went back in time. "Danny, what happened?" I asked while rubbing my head. "Undergrowth came back and got a hold of you again, but everything's fine now." Danny told me. He seemed to be out of breath from fighting Undergrowth. Kara and Batman were back with the Justice League, and Tucker, Jazz, and Danielle were safe. I hugged Danny. "I never thought I'd see you again after what happened!" I told Danny. Tears rolled down my face as I let go of Danny. "What do you mean? You shouldn't remember anything, you were controlled!" Danny screamed. "Oh my god! Sam what happened to your neck?" Danny asked me in fear. "It's a long story." I told Danny. "Also...there are a few things I wanted to tell you..." I told Danny, "I'm a halfa now." I told him. "Wait...how'd that happen?" Danny asked me in shock. "It's part of the story, I'll tell you later." I told him. "But, I want to tell you something else...Danny, I've had a huge crush on you since we've met, and...I love you. Will you. Go out with me?" I asked Danny. "Of course I will! I love you to Sam..." Danny said. He put one of his hands through my hair, and the other on my cheek. He pulled me in closer as I put my hands on his cheeks, and our lips touched each others. When we released from the kiss, we were speechless. All we could do was chuckle a little and blush. "So...do you want to go to the Nasty Burger?" I asked Danny. "It's a date." He said. I started to tell Danny about what happened, and we walked towards the Nasty Burger together. Everything was finally perfect.


	9. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

**So, I got quite a few reviews, follows, and favorites on 'A New Caretaker', but I don't think the sequel even got half as many. And I now know why. These were my first two stories. And they don't have proper grammar, the chapters aren't that long, so didn'. Do the correct paragraph formatting, and to wrap it all up...it sucks. So I decided to re-write, and extend both of them for you guys. My goal is 25 reviews for each one. I know, I know, that's WAY to high of a goal considering my stories aren't read by that many people. But whatever, goals are fantasies for me. **

**Anyway, the first chapter of 'A New Caretaker' should be up in the next week or so. Review if you're excited!**


End file.
